Form VII: Jedi or Sith
by JesusisAlive2033
Summary: Form VII; the closest a true Jedi can come to the Dark Side without being swept away by its power. Kanan has avoided it for years, knowing exactly what it could do. Now, stuck between a rock and a hard place, he must make a decision. Will he leave his crew out to dry, or will he yet again walk close to the abyss?


I don't own Star Wars Rebels.

It was supposed to be simple.

Then again, it was always supposed to be simple.

They had gotten a job on Lothal. It was nothing major, just some salvageing. Some guy was looking for a memory core that he lost in a crash, and apparently, he was too lazy and too rich to go looking for it themselves. That's how the _Ghost _ended up in the middle of nowhere, looking for some random client's cruiser.

After an hour or two, they hadn't seen anything, so they almost turned back. It was a stroke of bad luck that Ezra had seen a small, black dot next to a cave. They were overjoyed at the time.

Their joy was quenched, however, when they found out the black dot was an Imperial tracker. They tried to get away as fast as they could possibly go, but it was futile. They had set it off the moment they found it. It had all been a trap.

The Inquisitor started to laugh the moment he stepped off his ship. The sorry look of the crew didn't help the matter at all. The fact that they were all captured made everything that much worse.

For Kanan, the hardest part might be not knowing where everyone was.

Stuck in a small cell, all he could do was worry. Where was Ezra? What if the turned him to the Dark Side? What about Sabine? What if they killed her? And Zeb? What would they do to him? Hera? He didn't allow himself to go there. 

He needed to get out of here.

Kanan started to observe the cell. High ceilings, close quarters, no bolts, no cracks, Force proof. He sighed, frustrated.

He would think of another way out of this.

"Oh my, Kanan. Having trouble finding a way out of this one, aren't you?"

Kanan whipped his head around, only to be met with the Inquisitor. The Jedi growled. "What are you here for?" 

The Inquisitor chuckled. "Oh, I don't really know. Entertainment, maybe? I can't say exactly why I've kept you alive. You may simply amuse me."

The Jedi glared at him. "What do you want, and where's my crew?"

"Oh, my," The Inquisitor smirked."It seems you don't realize who exactly has the say in this one, do you?"

Kanan launched himself at the Inquisitor. However, he expected this, and quickly jammed his fist into the Jedi's gut. Kanan gasped as he felt the air fly out of him. The Inquisitor simply looked amused.

"Now, now, let's not be so hasty. I'll make you a deal. I'll answer one of your questions, if you answer one of mine. Sound fair?"

Kanan wasn't sure where this was going, but he didn't like the sound of it. Really, though, what other choice did he have? 

"Fine." He said bitterly.

"Excellent."

The Inquisitor threw him against the wall, and merely watched from afar as he coughed for a moment. As soon as he caught his breathe, Kanan sneered at him.

"All right, Inquisitor. Where's my crew?"

The grey skinned man looked at the door. "They are just down the hallway. Don't worry, We haven't met with them..." 

Kanan did not try to hide the relief that came over him. Knowing that they were all okay helped him immensly. The Inquisitor saw his tension some what release, and smiled.

"...However, how long the situation stays that way is entirely up to you. Now, I believe that you owe me an anwer."

Kanan tensed up again. The Inquisitor was playing him for information. However, the moment at hand required his cooporation. If he didn't, his number one priority, the team, would be hurt. He just needed to play along for a moment.

"Fine, ask away." He said, nonchalantly. "But I'm pretty sure that any of the information I have is of no use to you."

The Imperial chuckled. "Oh, I believe you have some very useful information for me. Now, tell me..."

"How did you survive Order 66, Caleb Dume?"

Kanan immediately was shocked. Caleb Dume. He hadn't heard that name for years, and he hadn't planned on hearing it ever again. The fact that the Inquisitor knew made him uneasy.

Remembering how he escaped made his mind go to places that he didn't want it to.

"I'm waiting, Kanan. Unless, of course, you wish for me to go visit Mr. Bridger?"

"NO!"

Suddenly, the Inquisitor was thrown to a wall. Surprised, he looked at the once before hopeless Jedi, now pinning him to a wall. The Pau'an looked in curiousity as Kanan's blue eyes were littered with several yellow lines.

"Do you really wish to know?" He growled. "Do you? Do you want to know what the Sith's Order 66 did to me that day? I could NEVER find peace after what happened!"

He dropped him, and walked to the other end of the cell. "No matter how much meditation, no matter the training, it wouldn't leave. It stayed."

The Inquisitor cautiously pushed himself up, listening to the other man's confession. "What did you do, Jedi?" 

"Jedi? That's laughable,"Kanan kept his back turned. "I barely made it through my training when your freakin clones killed her. Depa Billaba was the closest thing I had to family, and you murdered her right then and there. They would've killed me, too."

The Inquisitor stared with interest. "How did you get away?"

It was silent for a second, and soon Kanan turned to the Inquisitor, eyes holding both anger, and calm.

"The same way I will now."

Soon enough, Kanan rushed the Inquisitor, which surprised the man. Surprised, he tried to draw his lightsaber, only for it to be struck away, and to be knocked unconsious. Before his lights were out, though, he saw the outline of the Jedi and heard the screams of the guards outside. He could only whisper one line before he was down for the count.

"Vaapad..."

;alskdjf;laskjdf;laksjf;laksjf;laskjf;alskjdf;alskjdf;alskjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;aslkdfj;asldkfja

Needless to say, everyone was pretty glad to see an angry Kanan breaking down cell doors, and about fifteen minutes after, they were all back on the _Ghost. _Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Chopper decided to celebrate, and had gone off to grab some food from the closest town. Hera and Kanan had stayed.

Hera noted that something was off about her friend. He seemed somewhat...troubled. However, it wasn't really that strange that someone would be troubled if they were kidnapped by someone who was trying to kill them. However, this seemed odd, even for Kanan.

"Uhm, Kanan?" Hera tapped his shoulder, and he quickly turned around, a slight shine of panic in his eyes before realizing it was Hera. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yeah, Hera?"

The Twi-Lek looked to the Jedi. "What's wrong? You seem a little jumpy, even more so then usual. Is it about Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra leaving? I'm sure they're fine. If it'll make you feel better, though, I can call them and-"

"Hera, no. They'll be fine. I'm just..."

He turned his head away in thought for a moment, and Hera sighed. "Kanan, what happened?"

The Jedi could not meet his friend's eyes. He continued to look down in shame. Kanan couldn't think of a place to start, so he started with the only words that she could understand to know what he was feeling.

"Hera, it was Form VII."

And from there, the silence lasted.

asldkjf;alsjdf;alskjf;alsfj;alskjdf;alskjdf;alksjf;alksdjf;alkdsjf;laskjdf;alskdjf;alskjdf;alskdjf;alskdjfas

Let me know what you think. Questions? Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? If you think it can be improved, let me know. Also, if you think I should make it more than a one shot, then let me know that, too.


End file.
